Love Anthology
by Marchioness of Trannsylvania
Summary: Different occasions, different themes- all to show how Natsume and Mikan realize their undoubted love for each other. Hints are everywhere, OOC warnings following behind. ABANDONED, I will not continue this story anymore.
1. of colds, tissues and medicine

**of colds, tissues and medicine**

-

-

-

"_Achoooo!" her spit flew and hit Natsume in the face. "WAHHHH, gomen Natsume-kun!" Natsume sighed, he held her close to him and she sneezed again…in his face. Mikan's eyes became watery, before she could sneeze again, he kissed her. "Achoooo!"_

-

-

-

Standard Disclaimer Applied

* * *

"Mikan, you're sick. Stay in bed." Hotaru ordered. "But, but! I have to attend my class!!! Jinno-sensei will kill me!!! _KILL ME!_" Mikan replied.

Hotaru shrugged, "So? One less moron to shoot with my baka gun."

Mikan cried anime tears, _Hotaru doesn't care about me, WAHHHHHHHH!!! _She tried standing up but she was pushed back down by Hotaru.

"Stay." She promptly ordered. Mikan stuck her tongue out in a childish way.

But she didn't obey Hotaru's command.

"_ACHOOOO!!!"_

* * *

Ruka sweatdropped, Mikan kept sneezing…many _things_ have been flying around the classroom.

"Gomen ne, Ruka-pyon." She apologized. Natsume peeked from his manga.

"Baka." He muttered while pretending to sleep.

Mikan fumed, even with a cold, her face is still red like normal.

"_Shut up Natsume-kun!"_ she shouted. (**Roar**. _Roar_. Roar. she goes)

Narumi-sensei sighed, "Mikan-chan, go to the clinic. _You're sick_."

Mikan being the stubborn mule she is, "_NO!_"

Narumi-sensei sighed again, "Fine, classes cancelled." He dropped the chalk and marched out of the classroom.

The Class B cheered, they can do whatever they want today. All thanks to Mikan…who sneezed even more.

"Mikan-chan, you're sick you should go to the clinic." Nonoko said, being the concerned girl she was. But Mikan is so stubborn it's like you're talking to a donkey.

"No! I don't like being in the clinic, people are going to eat me in there." She crossed her arms, stubborn _pretty_ Mikan-chan.

Natsume smirked. Ruka sighed, "My lion can give you a lift to the clinic if you want Mikan-chan." He offered but she refused.

"What lion? I see a giant howalon, but as tempting as that sounds Ruka-pyon, I don't want to eat howalon today." Mikan remarked. Her body trembled as she sneezed.

Hotaru smacked her forehead, _Great! Now the girl is hallucinating…_

"Deaf and _blind _Polka, he meant a li-on, lion, get it?" Natsume said as he poked Mikan's forehead. Mikan puffed like a howalon and sounded like a moving train. (_Choo, Choo!_)

"_SHUT UP, NATSUMEEEEE!_" pretty girl Mikan said. Her two pigtails swaying. Natsume groaned, _annoying pretty polka dot panties girl_…

Natsume carried her bridal style and walked out of the classroom.

"_PUT ME DOWN NATSUME-KU—ACHOOOOO!!!"_

* * *

Mikan sneezed…it hit Natsume in the face. "You just sneezed in my face." Natsume said, his eyebrow twitching. Mikan grabbed a tissue from the tissue box and wiped her pretty nose. "Good, I should sneeze in your—ACHOOOO!!!..._Too…_"she retorted.

Natsume lazily looked at her, "Did you say something?"

A volcano erupted somewhere. (_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!**_)

Mikan sneezed again, her petite body trembled with the aftershock. Spit and…_something _flew at Natsume's face. Natsume dodged the _something successfully_ but not the spit…

(Hehe, LOL.)

"WAHHHH, gomen, Natsume-kun!" Mikan wailed an apology. Natsume sighed, his arms snaked around her waist. Mikan blushed…and sneezed…right into Natsume's face again. Mikan's eyes became watery, before she could sneeze her brains out, he kissed her.

Her petite body shook, the moment their lips were apart, Mikan sneezed. Her spit latching themselves onto Natsume's face. Mikan dazedly grabbed a tissue, "S-Sorry…Natsu—ACHOOOO!"

Natsume just smiled and kissed her forehead.

-

-

"_**Ichigo-kara, would you just take the medicine already?"**_

"_NOOOO-OOOO!!! I told you! I don't like medicines! And I'm not wearing strawberry patterns today!"_

"_**Baka, just drink the medicine so I could kiss you."**_

_She blushed. _

"_No!"_

_Natsume gave an annoyed sigh, he grabbed the medicine from Imai, drank it and pressed his lips on hers._

"_**You're annoying. Polka." **__He mumbled as he licked his lips._

_Mikan blinked and tasted the medicine, "Mmmm, strawberry, I like it." _

_She grabbed his uniform and pressed herself against him._

_Natsume stared at her with half-lidded eyes before putting an arm around her waist and the other on her head and held her closer._

* * *

Reviews make every authors happy :D


	2. Grayscale

**grayscale**

-

-

"_You know I love you, baby." "W-What? What're you talking about?" "Your legs are so smooth it makes me want to lick them…" "KYAAAAA!!! NONOKO-CHAN! FIX HIM!! FIX HYUUGA NATSUME!!!"_

_-_

_-_

Standard Disclaimer Applied

* * *

Usual day for the Class B. Sun shining, clouds smiling, birds singing and all the students are playing. Mikan was goofing around with Hotaru, as always.

But today, it was a different day.

Nonoko-chan was making a new concoction today. She called it, _L__1__O__43_. She has no idea of what it can do so she branded it as proto-type. Anna-chan decided to bake howalon for Mikan, but she was missing an ingredient.

**Knock Knock**

"Come in." mumbled a very busy Nonoko. Anna's head peeked from the door, "Um, Nonoko-chan, where's my ingredient?" she asked.

"Second shelf, to the right, second to the last." She said. Anna reached for the said shelf, accidentally grabbing the proto-type chemical. But she couldn't tell it apart, because her ingredient and the proto-type chemical were of the same color.

"Okay, got it. Thanks Nonoko-chan." Said Anna as she proceeded to the HE room to bake the howalons for Mikan. "No problem. Just don't get L1O43, I don't know what it does." Informed Nonoko to Anna but Anna was already gone.

* * *

"Here you go, Mikan-chan! Freshly baked howalons just for you." Anna said as she smiled. Mikan smiled back, "Sugoi! Arigato Anna-chan!" Mikan was about to pop one in her mouth when she remembered she have to give Natsume one, so he could share the same favorite candy as her.

-

-

"Natsume-kun!" shouted Mikan.

Natsume peeked out from his manga, "Eh? Polka, what're you doing here?"

Mikan grew red, "I'm not wearing polka dots, today! And stop calling me polka!"

Natsume smirked and just patted her on the head, "Hn. _Ichigo-kara_."

"Shut up! I'm not wearing those either!" she replied and crossed her arms. She peeked at Natsume with one eye. She sighed, she offered him her freshly baked howalons. "Here."

Natsume stared at the howalons, "What is that?"

"They're called _howalon_ and I happen to like them." Retorted Mikan as she picked one and gave it to Natsume.

"I don't like sweets." Came a short reply from the fire alice user.

"Well, tough luck, you're going to eat a howalon today, whether you like it or not." Argued Mikan.

She then proceeded to force-fed Natsume with the L1O43 tainted howalon. What untold horrors could this chemical do?

As she managed to feed Natsume with one…something happened!

Natsume quieted down a bit. "Eh? Natsume-kun? Are you alright?" Mikan asked as she waved her hand to snap him out of it.

Natsume blinked before grinning like a sex-depraved man. Mikan was scared.

"N-Natsu-me-kun? W-why are you-looking at me like that?" she was backing away now.

Natsume smiled a lunatic smile, "_Oh_, but _Mikan-chan_ I wouldn't want to frown at your delicious" he licked his lips, "body and your pretty face now would I?"

Mikan was getting freaked out by the second. Before Natsume could reach her pretty face and ravage her, she ran away shouting for help. Natsume smiled, "Playing hard to get, eh?" he ran after her.

* * *

Mikan ran to the first person she could find. Hotaru.

"Hotaru!!! Help me!!! Natsume-kun looks like he's going to eat me!!" she wailed as Hotaru stared back at her. "What did you give him?" she asked. Mikan showed her the howalons. Hotaru took one and smelled it.

Her eyes widened, _Lithium and Oxygen? What in the…_

"Who gave this to you?" Hotaru asked.

"Anna-chan…why?"

Hotaru grabbed Mikan's hand and bolted to Anna.

-

-

"_Oh Mikan-chan! Where are you my sweet __**delicious **__howalon?"_

Mikan grew horrified, "Quickly, Hotaruuuu!! He's going to eat me alive!"

Hotaru checked her wristwatch, a video of Amanatsu appeared, "Yes, Hotaru-sama?"

"Create a distraction for Hyuuga Natsume." She ordered. Amanatsu nodded.

The two bestfriends entered the HE Room and locked the door.

"Anna-chan!" Mikan shouted.

Anna looked up to the source of the voice, "Eh? Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan? What're you guys doing here?"

"What did you put in the howalon you gave Mikan?" Hotaru asked as she examined the shelves.

"Erm, why? Did Mikan-chan felt sick?" she asked.

"Well, I gave one to Natsume-kun and now he started acting creepy!" Mikan wailed. Anna reached for the chemical proto-type Nonoko made. She read the label and gasped, "L1O43, I grabbed the wrong ingredient!"

* * *

Nonoko was getting frustrated, "I can't find my proto-type chemical!" She then reached out to the second shelf. All she got was Anna's ingredient for the howalon.

"_Anna-chan grabbed the wrong Erlenmeyer flask!"_

Nonoko wasted no time and had gone to the HE Room.

* * *

Anna was getting freaked out by the weird sounds. Mikan was trembling from fear and clung to Hotaru.

Natsume stood outside the HE Room, "_My lovely and scrumptious Mikan-chan. Please come out of the room and come __**play**__ with me in my bedroom?"_

Mikan was getting scared by the second. Hotaru sighed, "Troublesome Hyuuga." She then checked her wristwatch again, "Amanatsu, Hyuuga Natsume is outside HE Room." "Hai. Hotaru-sama." Came a short reply from the robot.

* * *

Nonoko met up with Amanatsu. "Hey Amanatsu. What're you doing here?" "Hotaru-sama requests that I distract Hyuuga-san."

It didn't took Nonoko ten hours to catch on, "Natsume ate my proto-type chemical?" she mumbled. Nonoko sighed, _I sure hope it would wear off 30 minutes after it was taken._

* * *

As Amanatsu distracted Natsume, Nonoko quietly sneaked in the HE Room. "Nonoko-chan!" Mikan said in surprise. "Did you ingest the howalon?" she asked. Mikan shook her head as a no.

"What happened to Natsume?" Nonoko asked.

"He started acting like a sex depraved maniac and started chasing Mikan." Hotaru answered for her.

"I never knew it could affect hormones. But this is good…" Nonoko muttered.

Mikan stared at her like she grew another head, "Are you alright Nonoko-chan?! He will eat me!" she started crying anime tears.

Natsume came, kicking the door open. Mikan froze up, _He's here, he's here!_

Amanatsu came in after him, the android was blushing.

"Imai, you should not have sent your little helper after me." Natsume said smirking.

The rest of the people inside the room grimaced. Not wanting to think what the guy did to Amanatsu.

When his gaze fell on Mikan, the chemical started kicking in again. Mikan was backing away, "Nonoko-chan, fix him!"

"You know I love you, baby." Natsume said with a lopsided grin.

"W-What? What're you talking about?"

"Your legs are so smooth it makes me want to lick them…" Mikan blushed as red as a tomato.

"KYAAAAA!!! NONOKO-CHAN! FIX HIM!! FIX HYUUGA NATSUME!!!" she shrieked.

"Gomen Mikan-chan! But you have to distract him until the 30 minute time is finished!" said Nonoko at the side lines. Hotaru was readying a camera.

Mikan was shaking with fear. "How much time left?" Mikan managed to ask as she dodged Natsume's hands. "5 minutes!"

Natsume leaped and…attached himself to Mikan's leg?

Mikan shrieked again as she tried to get Natsume off her leg. "Natsume-kun! Get off! My leg needs to live!"

But her attempts failed, Natsume stayed attached to her leg. "No! Not until Mikan-sama, says that she loves me." He argued.

Mikan blushed again. "NO! Are you crazy? I'm not saying that! And get off my leg!!"

Natsume stuck his tongue out at him, Mikan thought it was cute, "Fine, I will get off if you kiss me."

Mikan can now be mistaken as a tomato, "WHAT?! How can I kiss you when you're attached to my leg?"

"So you'll kiss me then?" asked a hopeful, even more perverted Natsume.

"WHAT?!? NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" shouted Mikan.

"I will _never_ get off unless you kiss me or say you love me." huskily whispered Natsume.

"2 minutes!" came from Anna.

"Fine. Fine! I love you, okay? Now get off!" Mikan confessed as she tried shaking off Natsume…who clung even tightly.

"Hm, Mikan-sama is not saying it properly. You should just kiss me instead." Mikan turned redder and forcefully grabbed the not-really tainted Natsume and kissed him on the lips.

-

-

-

Nonoko and Anna were trying to send her a message by playing charades. The message was:

"_The chemical wore off a minute ago. Natsume-san isn't tainted __**ANYMORE**__!"_

Mikan was too busy getting…_eaten_ by Natsume to notice the message.

-

-

"_NATSUME! THE CHEMICAL WORE OFF AGES AGO!!! YOU PERVERT!!!"_

"_**Since when do you eat melons Polka?"**_

"…_SHUT UP! AGHHH! I _HATE_ YOU! NARUMI-SENSEI!!!"_

Natsume smirked and shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"_**Love you too, Polka."**_

* * *

Tell me if you hate it, like it, wants to send it to hell and all that jazz in your review! It makes me happy. :D (_Since when do clouds smile?_)


	3. the cherry stem challenge

**the cherry stem challenge**

-

-

"_Oh shut up! I can kiss just as much as you can!" "Oh yeah? Prove it Polka."_

-

-

Tachibana-san owns GA

* * *

"Augh! How many times do I have to tell you that IT WAS ACCIDENTAL?!"

He smirked. The pervert Natsume smirked, oh how I wish to take that smirk off his _handsome_ face—

_Oh god, I can't be falling for him…_

"Kiss me then."

"Hell no."

"Suit yourself." The pervert left.

I heaved a sigh. How did I get into this mess? Well…

* * *

**Flashback**

"—anyone who can tie the cherry stem inside their mouth is a good kisser." Sumire exclaimed. This caught everyone's attention. Tsubasa marched over to their booth and bought a cherry. He popped the stem inside his mouth and tried. Misaki was somehow getting annoyed and anxious at the same time.

When Tsubasa stuck his tongue out, the rest of the viewers stared in awe; the cherry stem was tied in a knot. Tsubasa tried to look down, "Ehm, ish the cherreh shtem thied?" he asked. Misaki was awed at first but soon got over it and dragged the shadow manipulator by ear.

Iinchou nodded with Nonoko and Anna as they agreed that the two looked like a married couple. Koko soon tried next, he ate the stem and accidentally swallowed it…choking in the process. Sumire tried doing the Heimlich maneuver, which got the stem out successfully.

"Koko! You only have to get the stem in your mouth not in your throat." scolded Sumire, Koko chuckled and apologized. Hotaru and Mikan happen to pass by and noticed their booth. "Oh hey, Hotaru let's try Ruka-pyon's class' booth!" Mikan exclaimed as she tried dragging the ice queen.

Hotaru didn't budge, "Mou! Hotaru! Fine, I guess I'll try it." As she tried to take a cherry, another hand stopped her. "Eh?" said Mikan as she looked at her side, only meeting the eyes of the fire alice user, "Hn, polka? I thought you'd be in the food section?" exclaimed Natsume.

Mikan growled and shouted at him, "You pervert! And I'm here because I'm going to try to tie a knot!" She then grabbed a cherry and paid Sumire. Mikan took the stem and placed them into her mouth and tangled the cherry stem. Minutes later she has the stem tied into a knot.

She glanced at Natsume who was already holding a tied cherry stem, "Took you long enough polka. You sure are a bad kisser." Mikan grew red from anger and stomped away to the food section of the Technical class booths.

* * *

"He is such a pervert!—"

"Mikan…"

"I mean how can he see all of my underwear? I'm not even—"

"Mikan…"

"—showing it to him! Grr! Thinking about it makes my head hurt!—"

"Mikan!"

"He thinks he's so handsome but he looks like a—"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Itai! Hotaru! Why'd you hit me?!"

Hotaru hid her baka gun, "Stop being a baka." She said as she started walking.

"Hotaru! Wait for meeeeeee!"

Before she could get to Hotaru she bumped onto—

"Polka? Are you stalking me? I keep seeing you everywhere…"

Mikan growled and grew red, "I'm not stalking you! You—"

Natsume smirked, "—devilishly handsome and kissable person?"

"NO!" Mikan inwardly blushed.

"And _please_, I'm kissable too!" she argued.

Natsume raised a brow, "Hn? Are you sure polka?"

Mikan crossed her arms, "I'm sure. _Natsume-kun_."

"Kiss me then."

_Well…that last part didn't happen instead—_

* * *

"Oh shut up! I can kiss just as much as you can!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah? Prove it Polka." He challenged back.

I was so angry at him that I unexpectedly let my guard down and unconsciously surrendered to his plan. With all my strength I pulled him close to me and make-out with him…tongues included…

Before we could register what was happening, Mr. Arrogant was pulling me closer and my hands were now making their way to his hair. I could feel Hotaru and Ruka grinning together as Hotaru were taking pictures.

And to think, **he was my first kiss**—

_Oh joy._

* * *

(dodges sharp things) Don't hate me o_O" And as you can see, this is not based on the manga…because Mikan and Natsume had their first kiss and second…already xD. Mikan is pretty bold in this one, weird. Must be the cherry's side effects…They're like a little older in this one…And don't worry this one has a continuation…I think, though not posted in their particular order.

**Thanks for those who reviewed! Keep reviewing because they make me happy!**

And tell me your opinions, flame me, criticize me and etc. (Readies a shield) _incase you want to kill me…_I better be ready…


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**sleeping beauty**

-

-

_Just when I needed you the most…_

_-_

_-_

Tachibana-san owns GA

* * *

_**No…NO! It couldn't be—**_

**-**

**-**

"_I'm sorry Natsume-kun…"_

I grabbed her hand to stop her from going. She pulled back away from my grasp.

"_I need to go, for __**our**__ sake…"_

I shouted her name but she didn't look back. My heart was breaking. I tried to run after her, but she was too fast, she used the speed alice. She stopped abruptly and looked at me…

"_I love you…Natsume—"_

Suddenly she was fading away at a distance.

I screamed—

"_**MIKAN!**_"

* * *

_**I held her in my arms, I kept shouting her name over and over again—**_

-

-

"I want to be with you forever…"

She was surprised and glanced at me.

"_Me too…_"

* * *

_**Tears rundown my face—**_

-

-

"I'm sorry Natsume. But she was reported _dead_…"

I thrashed around every object I could get my hands on. We were _supposed _to get married on her birthday.

But as of now…that event is nothing but a dream—

_A ridiculous, unbelievable dream…_

* * *

_**I love her, she was my sanity, she's the only thing that kept me sane—**_

-

-

"Marry me."

She looked up surprised. "Huh?"

I glanced away from her, "I don't like repeating myself…" I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

She giggled and she smiled my favorite smile, "Okay." Her brown eyes shining—

_How I miss that smile…_

* * *

_**But now…she's gone—**_

-

-

A soft lullaby was heard throughout the ceremony, I let my tears run down my cheeks. My grip tightened around her favorite flower, white roses. I grimaced at the meaning, _innocence_. The sky suddenly darkens until drops of rain fell down.

I ignored the rain and stared at her figure. Her honey brown locks looks so alive…her face looks so peaceful, it's like she's just sleeping. How I wish she was only sleeping. I slowly walked towards her body. I could see Hotaru crying with Ruka, he was comforting her as best as he can. They looked so perfect…

_I envy them…_

I held Mikan's hand and placed the rose on her. My alice acted up as I cremated her. I let out a choked sob as her ashes were put in a special urn. I walked out of the room and cried. The rain blended with my tears so well, I can't feel myself crying.

_My life is a fucked up version of Sleeping Beauty…_

* * *

"_Hey, Natsume-kun!"_

"_**Hm?**_"

"_You should believe in fairytales! Because you'll get your happy ever after soon!"_

"_**That's silly.**_"

"_Mou! But I believe!"_

"_**Because you're a silly girl, polka.**__"_

…

"_Hey, Natsume-kun…"_

"_**What again?**__"_

"_I love you with all my heart!"_

"_**Hn, I love you too…**__"_

* * *

Now this is familliar... o_O" And this is why I never write much tragedy story, I suck at it…And this one has an alternate ending!

It's called, _Enchanted_! Watch out for it…(or not)

Please review? :D


	5. spectrum I

**spectrum**

-

-

_When everything goes wrong with Mikan…_

-

-

Tachibana-san owns GA

* * *

Screwed…

_Yeah, that's the word to describe his position right now—_

I'm fucking screwed…

"_Ehh? Natsume-sama? You don't like my bra?"_

Augh…

"_Aw, you are so hot, Natsume-sama! And you have a big—"_

"_**Shut up, Polka…**__"_

"_But Natsume-sama! I told you I'm wearing black lacy underwear today!"_

…Imai, you better create a solution to your invention or you're _dead_.

* * *

Tono cried anime tears as he rested a hand on her shoulder, "Mikan-chan…my baby has grown!" Mikan cried with him too. Hotaru was secretly smirking in the shadows.

"Tono-jichan!!!" cried Mikan.

Tono didn't seem to mind the grandpa part—

"Imouto!"

Before they could do anything…_disturbing, _Natsume kicked Tono to oblivion as he dragged the 15-year old hormone provoked Mikan to Imai's laboratory room.

-

-

"Natsume-sama, are you taking me to your room so we could have fun in your bed?"

Natsume hissed his hormones are raging like hell…

"NO, I'm going to take you to Imai so she could turn you back to…_normal_—"

"But I'm perfectly fine!—" she spotted a lingerie store in the middle of the highschool hallway, "Ohhh! Wait, WAIT, Natsume-sama! I need to restock my undies."

Before Natsume could protest, Mikan was gone. Minutes later she was wearing a _very revealing_ dress that would make even Narumi-sensei jealous. Most highschool students...male and gay female alike are eyeing her…a little _too_ much. Natsume made sure that he gave each and every one of them a death glare.

"Polka, why are you wearing that—that _thing_?" Natsume was using every ounce of his sanity to not ravage her in the middle of the hallway.

Mikan was flabbergasted, "Natsume-sama, doesn't like it?"

"No, I don't, get dressed before I put a collar on you." He snapped before he could say…rather _do_ anything stupid. Mikan stopped on her tracks, she smiled lopsidedly, "…_Kinky_…"

He muttered a string of curses and dragged her to Imai's room.

* * *

Briefly forgetting about his manners, Natsume kicked the door open.

"Imai! Where the hell are you?"

He glanced at the note posted on the wall.

_Invention #55021 will wear off after a day._

_-I.H._

-

-

"_Damn you Imai."_

* * *

"_Natsume-sama! I wanna play now!"_

"_**No.**__"_

"_But! But! I brought a new toy!"_

"…"

"_Eh, Natsume-sama? Are you alright?"_

"…"

"_I was talking about the teddy bear you brought me…"_

* * *

Wow, hm…short. But it's the intro to the adventures of Natsume with a hormone provoked Mikan! Yes, Hotaru zapped them and they turned 15, though, Mikan has turned perverted for _some _reasons…And this is the counterpart of grayscale…which is weirder…anyway...Review?


	6. Enchanted

**enchanted**

-

-

_True love's kiss can beat even death itself…_

-

-

Tachibana-san owns GA

* * *

"_Hey, Natsume-kun…"_

"_**Yeah?**__"_

"_When I die, I want you to kiss me on the lips as your last goodbye…"_

"_**What? That's crazy! I will NOT let you die!**__"_

"_I know…but promise me you will grant my wish…"_

"_**Fine.**__"_

"_Thanks Natsume-kun!"_

"_**Anytime, polka**__."_

"_Mou! I'm not wearing those!"_

* * *

I cried at the memory but nonetheless, I respected her decision. As my last goodbye, I kissed her on the lips. I placed the white rose between her hands and closed my eyes to held back another wave of tears.

"_N-Natsume-kun…"_

I opened my eyes to find her smiling face, "Mikan? W-what? H-how…?" I stuttered. She smiled weakly and stood up from her coffin.

"_I told you to believe in fairytales, Natsume-kun…"_

I was speechless as she held a red rose. She held the rose between us, "See—" she gestured to the red petals with tinges of white in the end, "—this is our love. And these," she pointed at its thorns, "are our obstacles."

I held her hand tightly, "I love you more than anything in this world…" I whispered to her as I kissed her forehead. She grinned, "I love you more than my life…" The rose was suddenly surrounded by silver and yellow orange glows.

The rose suddenly vanished. Mikan giggled at the people who were now staring at her with shock. I picked her up from the coffin and laid her down. "It's rude to stare at people you guys." She gently said. Hotaru rushed to her and hugged her, followed by Ruka and the others.

"I can't believe you're alive!" Hotaru muttered as she wiped her tears and leaned on Ruka. She smiled and held my hand, "I had a _little_ _help_…"

I smirked at her as she smiled back.

-

-

"Where'd you placed the rose?"

"Somewhere far away from bad people like you and is safe from touching."

I chuckled at her beautiful face and grinned evilly, "So you think I'm bad, huh?"

She shrieked with laughter as my hands were tickling her sides, "S-stop! You're not bad!"

I smirked.

She held my hands and faced me.

"_I love you."_

I gave her a kiss on the forehead and smiled her favorite smile.

"_**I love you too**__."_

-

-

_Our love is forever and nothing could tear it apart._

* * *

O_o wow that sounded so cliché. This is unbearably short…The AE of: Sleeping Beauty.

_Review and tell me your opinions!_


	7. sun and moon

**sun and moon**

-

-

_Without balance everything would fall apart…_

-

-

Tachibana Higuchi owns GA

* * *

Luna laughed, no matter how hard she tries to take Mikan away from Natsume, she can't.

_Balance kept the world intact—_

No matter how hard she tries, she has no willpower to take Mikan away from her _darling_ Natsume.

_Without balance…everything will be __**destroyed**_—

She cursed at her bonds with Yuka…they were…_nagging_ her to stop—

-

-

_And stopped she did—_

-

"**Mikan!!!**"

-

-

"Luna."

She looked up to the source of the voice.

"_Bring her to me…_"

-

-

"_Hai."_

* * *

She did. But her lover intervened. It dawned to her that, she can never take Mikan away from Natsume.

_A positive charge and a negative charge make a neutral charge—_

**She was the sun…**

_He was the moon…_

Without each other, their balance would **fail** and eventually one would go berserk and _die_.

* * *

Her _bonds_ with Yuna were rekindled, they were friends again.

-

-

"Natsume, will you take Mikan to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Mikan, will you take Natsume to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

Luna smiled at the two, newlyweds. They really belong to each other.

_Two halves complete a whole…_

And now, the sun and moon are together, stars will shine brightly across the midnight sky.

* * *

These oneshots are getting weirder…Japanese weddings are complicated…I finally entered Luna, somewhere. I just read the current GA manga, 114 and it's so freaking awesome. I got inspired by Mikan's parents XD and I just so happened to watch Avatar XD. Luna is supposed to be somehow evil...but not today...

Now I gots to get me some cosplay theme :DD Pretty costume…


	8. 143 Himitsu

**143 Hi-mit-su!**

-

-

_I have a secret and I won't tell you!_

-

-

Higuchi-san owns GA

* * *

"_143? What's the meaning of this?"_

"I have no idea…"

"_Oh great."_

"Mikan stop being a killjoy—"

"_But I'm not!"_

"Augh, fine."

"_NOOO! Hotaru!"_

* * *

_143—what's the meaning of 143?! Gah!!_

Mikan kept staring at the sheet of paper hoping it would tell her the meaning. But, alas, the paper just fluttered and stared back at her.

"Polka, talking to a paper won't solve your psychological problems."

Mikan glared at Natsume. "Shut up!"

Natsume shrugged nonchalantly and walked away.

"Say, Natsume—"

He stopped.

"Hm?"

"Do you know the meaning of 143?"

He faced her, "Don't know. Ask Ruka." He then walked away.

Mikan sighed and scratched her head, "Who the hell would send me a number with no meaning?"

* * *

"Huh? Mikan-chan? Who sent you this?"

"I don't know Ruka-pyon; it was on my bed when I got back."

Ruka knew immediately who sent the letter, but decided to not tell Mikan about it.

"Hmm, try looking for another clue, notes like this usually has a companion."

Mikan grew skeptical about the way he said the words, "Okay. Have a nice day with Hotaru."

She then left a blushing Ruka alone.

-

-

And as Ruka _guessed_, the sender had left another clue. And it was a red rose.

"Mou. A red rose? What does a red rose mean?" asked a confused Mikan to herself.

A knock came from the door.

"Come in!" Mikan mumbled.

Iinchou's head peeked through the frame of the door. "Uhmm, Mikan-chan…Jinno-sensei asks for your presence…"

Mikan had a confused/horrified face, "Oh no—It wasn't my fault that his pet cat fell off the window! It jumped I swear!!" she sobbed.

Iinchou smiled nervously, "It's not about his cat, Mikan-chan! I think it has something to do with the note you received, I think he can help you."

-

-

-

"Jinno-sensei? Helping? Me? Are you sure this is not a prank Iinchou?"

* * *

"Mikan."

"Y-yes, Jinno-sensei?"

"I've heard from my _sources_ you received a note containing numbers 1, 4 and 3. Am I correct?"

"H-hai."

"I think I can help you with encoding the message…"

* * *

Natsume was walking down the hallway when he saw Jinno and Mikan together…_alone_ in the classroom. He dropped his things in shock and spied on them.

-

-

"Um…Jinno-sensei…if it would help…my stalker sent me a red rose too…"

Jinno was wide-eyed.

-

-

-

Natsume was wide-eyed, _Crap…I'm dead…_

* * *

"Mikan…the meaning of red rose is I love you. Do you have any idea who sent them?"

Mikan was contemplating about whether to rat Natsume out, because she smell the stench of prank miles away. "N-no. I don't think so Jinno-sensei."

"Mm, okay, be careful. You're dismissed." Jinno said with a stiff posture.

* * *

Mikan trudged to the door and closed it. She faced the shocked-faced Natsume.

"You…"

The temperature raised by 10 degrees.

"HOW DARE YOU PRANK ME?!"

Natsume held Mikan's wrist to stop her from killing him.

"Mikan…"

"What?!"

"I-it's not a prank…"

Mikan was taken aback and blushed.

"I love you…" said Natsume, with a serious face.

He leaned in and captured Mikan's lips.

Mikan was still shocked by the confession._ It's the second time we've kissed…_she thought as she responded back.

Awhile later the two broke apart for air, Mikan laughed as Natsume smirked.

"It'll be our little _secret_. Eh, Polka?"

She smiled—

-

-

_"143 Hi-mi-tsu!"_

* * *

Sequel to the cherry stem challenge. Lmao, I just noticed I put DA instead of GA...wow, I have to stop thinking about DA xD


	9. Hugs!

**title: ****Hugs**

**summary: **"Just so you know, hugs aren't limited—" "20 rabbits per t-shirt!" "Seriously—I am _not_ hugging you!"

**pairing: secret?**

I own nothing :)

I have to replace chapter 9 XD it was still in 'experimental' state I don't know why the heck did I post it o_O And changes in my writing format? XD Gawsh, school is going to kill me, if not school, maybe the vb tryouts will x_x"

* * *

Mikan sighed, she was broke…_again_…she didn't know which reason that cause her to be broke but she has a pretty good feeling that it has something to do with Hotaru.

She groaned and looked up from above, "WHY CAN'T THERE BE ANYTHING FREE IN THIS WORLD! GAHHHH!!!" Then she heard rustling coming from the bushes nearby.

* * *

Anna and Nonoko were getting tired of assisting their sensei with his costumers. They were so many! Not even Ruka could keep up with counting them all. Narumi was smiling…with a smirking Hotaru beside him.

"20 rabbits per t-shirt!"

…

…

…

Well…it's not that expensive…what's on the t-shirt anyway?

-

-

-

"Oh, come on, Koko! I am not going to do that!"

The said boy just stood there and pointed at his t-shirt.

"Koko! No!"

He made the gesture and advanced on Sumire. Sumire just sighed deeply and hugged him back.

"I can read minds you know, Sumire-_chan_…"

Sumire just blushed 10 different shades of red.

* * *

Bear came out of the bush and stared at Mikan. He ran to her direction. Mikan got nervous and prepared if she was going to get hit again. But all she felt was a soft bump, and it seems like he was hugging her.

Bear detached himself from Mikan and placed his hand on her nose. As if telling her that _A hug is a great gift - one size fits all, and it's easy to exchange. _Mikan smiled warmly before patting Bear on the head.

_Because hugging someone doesn't cost you a thing…_

* * *

"Hey! Mikan-chan! Narumi-sensei and Imai-san had asked me to give this to you!" Iinchou shouted waving the baby blue t-shirt with the words: HUG ME and a blurred name on the red heart. Mikan raised a brow before accepting the t-shirt.

"Are you sure this is free?" the honey-brown haired girl asked.

"Yes." Replied Yuu.

"No down payments?"

"Uhm, no…they said I should give it to you for free…"

Mikan grew skeptical about Hotaru giving away free stuff this sudden, but nonetheless accepted the t-shirt. "Tell them I said thanks." She consciously replied. Iinchou smiled and waved her goodbye.

"They are seriously planning something…"

-

-

-

She grudgingly wore the baby blue t-shirt and hoped nothing bad—or _weird_ would happen.

_Oh how wrong she was…_

* * *

"Natsume-kun! Hug me please!"

"No! Natsume-sama is going to hug ME! Back off you b—"

"Shut up you wh—"

"—No YOU shut UP! Natsume-sama is mine!"

"Dream on, losers! He is MINE!!!"

"Oh shut up, Rika, you already have a boyfriend!"

"Yumi, go to hell!"

"I'll gladly drag you with me you sl—"

Just then, Yuri conveniently passed by and dragged the fangirls with her. Ruka sighed gratefully as Natsume kept walking, completely ignoring the fact that his ass was just saved by the female pheromone alice user.

* * *

Mikan kept walking and walking, not really paying any attention on where she was headed.

* * *

Natsume closed his eyes and walked.

* * *

Mikan still isn't paying any attention at where she's headed. She kept on walking and walking. Not knowing she'll bump into someone if she kept this up.

* * *

Natsume suddenly changed his direction.

* * *

Before both of them can look at each other, their bodies collided and Mikan fell on the ground with her butt first.

"Oww!" exclaimed Mikan while trying to ease her now sore butt.

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" asked the concerned animal pheromone alice user.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm fine, my butt just hurts a little."

Mikan looked up to glare at Natsume but his hand was extended to help her. Mikan suspiciously took his hand and before she knew it, she was enveloped into a warm hug.

By the time he pulled away Mikan was giving him a confused look. He merely shrugged and pointed at her shirt.

It says:

**HUG ME**

**NATSUME**

Mikan blushed and silently thought of how to thank and kill Hotaru in the most secretive way possible. Now, aside from that, all that Hotaru has to do is to plan on how to get Hyuuga kiss her bestfriend and along with that, how she can increase her sales with the pictures of Natsume and Mikan together.

* * *

Mikan's shirt was special, aww. And oddly it's free. It's rare to see Natsume follow what the shirt says…And I don't own the quote that bear "said" I just added _'because hugging someone doesn't cost you a thing'_ I have a feeling I saw that somewhere so I don't own that one too. xD


	10. Translation

**title: ****Translation**

**summary: **"Nous sommes ont pour l'un l'autre." "What?" … "Baka." "Gahh! I don't even know how to speak English!" "We're learning French, stupid." "Shut up…"

**pairing: **…is it really necessary?

I don't own GA. And I don't really speak French and Italian so, I just used a translator xD.

* * *

Yes. It's that time of year that Narumi plans on making his dearest class learn the wonders of linguistics. And it just so happens that this little project is worth almost 90% of their grade. Most of the students seethed and planned how to kill their _beautiful_ sensei without alerting the principals. But that can't be possible, so now they're wasting their lives doing the project with their partners.

-

-

-

"Sumire! You'll be partnered with Koko!" says the very cheery Narumi-sensei. Whilst Sumire groaned and Koko stared into space.

"Ruka, you'll be partnered with Hotaru!"

Ruka was shaking…in fear. And Hotaru was smirking…widely.

"Mikan! Your partner is—Natsume!" shouted Narumi…loudly, sending the manga Natsume was reading earlier to burst into flames.

A loud "WHAT?!" came from the two.

-

-

"But…but…why? I can't die like this?! I'm too young!!! I hate you sensei!" shouted the honey brown haired girl. Beside her was Natsume who just tried, with all his power, to burn her hair while keeping his poker face on. Mikan glared at him, "No matter how hard you try, you can't burn my hair you pervert!"

Natsume just growled in return.

"I'm sorry Mikan but you can't change partners. Because once the cookie jar has spoken you can't change its decision." Replied their teacher. Natsume raised a brow at his answer. "You used a cookie jar to pick out our names as partners? And here I thought you weren't dumber than this girl over here." Mumbled the fire alice user as he gestured at Mikan for emphasis.

Mikan smacked Natsume on the head for that wonderful answer. And surprisingly, Natsume didn't dodge it.

* * *

**After 3 Days**

"Okay, good luck to all of your presentations. Don't bother trying to fake a language because I have a Linguistics expert with me. First up is, Mochu and Usami!" said Narumi.

"Okay, we chose the Italian language because Usami said so—" Mochu explained.

Usami kicked Mochu's leg and hissed at his ear. "_Shut up, you just can't understand the other languages!_"

"Whatever."

"Are you gonna start or what?" asked Narumi who was having this annoyed look on his face, and beside him was the linguistics expert…Amanatsu!

"Mi dispiace, Narumi-sensei." Said Usami. Narumi glanced at Amanatsu for what she meant. Amanatsu replied, "She means I'm sorry, Narumi-sensei."

"Good, okay introduce yourself to us in Italian, Mochu." Smiled Narumi, knowing he would probably fail.

"Buon giorno , Sono Mochu e IO appartenere al Abilitê latente Classe." Mochu said with ease. As Amanatsu told him the translation, Narumi frowned slightly, _he must've rehearsed it…_

"That was good Mochu, now explain the meaning of Big Bang Theory in Italian." Said the smirking Narumi. As Mochu paled visibly.

"_Damn you._ Mio pantaloni sei acceso fuoco. E Sono Barney's cagna." Mochu finished off with a smirk on his face not knowing what he said was moronic. Narumi chuckled and face Mochu after Amanatsu translated off what he said.

"You do realize you just said _your pants are on fire _and _you're Barney's bitch _now do you?" asked Narumi with a smirk on his face. Usami groaned and whacked Mochu, knowing that he will be the cause for their **F**.

"I swear, this is why I don't like being paired with you!—" shouted Usami at Mochu, "—You'll doom us all! Excuse me Narumi-sensei, can I answer for him instead?" asked Usami as she clutched Mochu's wrist a little tight…too tight for that matter. Narumi nodded still chuckling.

"Un cosmologico teoria tenuta quello il universo originato approssimativamente 20 bilione anni d'etê passato dal violento esplosione di un tutto piccolo agglomerazione di questione di estremamente alto densitê e temperatura." Finished Usami off with a smile on her face hoping that Mochu will not doom her grade…THEIR grade.

"That was good Usami, B+ for you and C+ for Mochu." Said Narumi as he finished hearing what Amantasu translated.

"Next, Sumire and Koko." Said Narumi as the two stood up and went infront.

"We chose the Latin language." Said Sumire.

Narumi looked up from his chart, "And why?"

"Because we both like it." _And because 'Mire-chan blackmailed me… _replied Koko while mumbling the last part.

"Okay, introduce yourself in Latin then—"

-

-

-

_Few minutes later…_

"A+ for both of you, next is: Natsume and Mikan."

Mikan grudgingly stood up and walked infront. Natsume stood beside her with his arms at his sides.

"We chose the French language…because that's what Natsume says…" Mikan began as she glared at Natsume, who ignored her.

"Hm, Natsume and Mikan, reenact Scene III where Juliet found out Romeo was dead in French." Narumi said, trying to hide the smile from reaching his mouth.

Natsume gave Narumi a '_what the hell' _look before laying down on the floor acting dead. Mikan turned her back and tried to get into character. She faced Natsume and knelt down beside him.

"Se que voici? une tasse , fermé dans mon véritable amour écriture? Venin , Je vois hath été son éternel sanctionner : hargneux! soûle toutes , et êtes parti pas de sympathique à-pic aider myself à la suite? MOI vouloir embrasser thy lips Haply; quelques-unes venin pourtant doth attendre leur font étampe à une restitution." Said Mikan as she bent down and slowly kiss Natsume. Her hair fell to her side completely covering their kiss. Before her lips could touch Natsume's, she stopped and whispered, "I won't kiss you,_ Romeo_."

Natsume opened his eyes and raised his head. He pulled back and smirked at her, "Think again, _Juliet_." He then got back to his original position, Mikan blushed but quickly shrugged it off and said, "Thy lèvres êtes réchauffer."

"Very Good! A+ to the both of you." Said Narumi as he ignored Amanatsu's translation, because he knew the scene already.

Mikan stood up in shock, "But Natsume didn't even say anything!" Narumi smiled and patted Mikan on the head, "Would it matter? He'll get it right anyway, Mikan. So don't get worked up over it."

Mikan just cried anime tears and complained to Hotaru.

* * *

**Midnight**

Mikan can't stop thinking about what Natsume said to her at their 'rehearsal'. And frankly, it can't let her sleep as well!

_**Flashback:**_

"_I already asked the mind reader, so we can have the advantage. Narumi will be ordering us to reenact a scene in Romeo & Juliet. So I've already translated your line and all you have to do is memorize it. Don't mess this up, polka." Said the fire alice user._

_Mikan glared and took the paper and read her lines. "What the heck, I'm going to kiss you? Dream on, pervert!" she shouted. Natsume looked at her nonchalantly, "You idiot, you can fake it. When it's the day of our presentation let your hair down, and he won't notice it." _

"_Oh, whatever. Goodnight, Natsume." Said Mikan._

_Natsume caught Mikan's wrist and whispered, __"__Nous sommes ont pour l'un l'autre."_

_Mikan turned and gave Natsume a weird look, "What?"_

_Natsume was quiet—"Baka."_

_Mikan seethed and retorted, "Gahh! I don't even know how to speak English!"_

_Natsume suddenly let go of her wrist and said, "We're learning French, stupid…"_

"_Shut up…"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Mikan knocked on Hotaru's door.

"What is it?" was all that came from Hotaru's door.

"Can I borrow Amanatsu for a while?" asked Mikan.

"I'm fixing her voicebox at the moment if you're going to use the translator type it instead."

"Okay, thanks, Hotaru."

Hotaru opened her door and let Amanatsu out; the android looked at her questioningly and showed her the laptop. Mikan typed in the message Natsume said to her and waited for the translation. The meaning appeared on the screen.

_We are made for each other._

* * *

I was watching CSI when I got the idea from it. The Romeo & Juliet thing was random…I guess… The CSI version was Astro Quest and I have no idea about Astro Quest, so I just used Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. I was evil on Mochu and I don't know why… I don't hate Mochu though xD


End file.
